


Mood Music

by hirusen



Series: The Daily Life Of Detective Virgil Sanders [6]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Dancing, Emotions, Gen, Haven't Written In A Long While, House Cleaning, I Might Be A Bit Rusty, Inspired by Music, POV Third Person, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Unit Bravo has notice that certain music hints at his current mood.





	1. Cheery Mood

It's been taking them far too long to locate Murphy. Having now spent a full two weeks in and out of the detective's home, Unit Bravo--or at least Adam and Nate--were getting worried that they might be overstaying their welcome. The whole group had went on patrol around the apartment complex that Rebecca's son lived in, having seen no signs of Murphy or any other odd activity. They were at the base of the stairs that lead to the detective's apartment when Mason gritted his teeth. "What the hell is that?"

Nate was about to ask what he was talking about when the faint sound of an upbeat track reached his ears. "...I think it's from Virgil's apartment." Felix stated, a grin splattering over his lips as he bounded up the stairs, knocking twice to let Virgil know they were back, and then opened the door. The rest of the group could hear more clearly the bright tune that faded from the more pop-y one and when they reached the door, all of the vampires were a little stunned.

There was Virgil, dressed in his usual hoodie and jeans, practically dancing around the living room as he gathered up left over wrappers, plates, and mugs from last night, a huge smile that nearly rivaled Felix's on his lips. "Oh! Hi guys." Virgil spoke up, turning the music down some so it wasn't so loud for them; Mason will never say it, but he was grateful for the volume change. "Well, you seem to be in high spirits." Nate chuckled as the soundtrack once again faded into another cheerful song. Having put the dishes into the sink and tossed the wrappers at this point, Virgil giggled softly as he shimmed around the kitchen, happy and content.

Felix laughed warmly and made his way over to Virgil, dancing next to him for a moment. "Whoa! Ahaha!" Felix squeaked as Virgil curled his arm around the small of the slightly taller man's back, taking one of his hands and then just swayed from side to side in an exaggerated manner, but still enjoying himself.

In truth, given all of the tension and stress they've all had these last two weeks, it was very nice to see. Felix guided them out of the kitchen and back into the living room, both of them just dancing away joyfully. Mason scoffed at the sight, but didn't roll his eyes like he usually would at such a sight, carefully making his way to his normal spot; Adam, who finally closed the door, had a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, but he didn't allow himself the chance to enjoy the moment. Nate, on the other hand, had a bright and warm smile on his lips as the music changed to a slightly slower paced song.

Felix was just glowing with excitement and glee; the man was always a happy little bubble and he used that well when Adam and Nate had been fighting. To see him just fully express himself with Virgil, a man they've all come to love and care for, was enthralling to witness. They danced for a little longer, before Virgil seemed to reluctantly pull away, a clear spring in his step as he made his way back to the kitchen, filling the sink up with warm water to clean the dishes. "Not gonna use the dish washer this time?" Mason called, an unlit smoke dangling between his lips.

"Nope! It's not often I feel as energetic as I do, so I've got to use all this energy while I can!" He called, half singing his response, foot tapping to the beat while he hummed along. "How often do you feel like this?" Nate asked and Virgil thought about it, his head rocking from side to side as he did. "About once every three months. I usually give the apartment a nice deep cleaning when I've got the energy to do so." "Maybe we could help?" Nate offered, but Virgil shook his head.

"No-you-don't! You help me finish any of the cleaning earlier than I usually do and I promise that Mason will be throwing himself out a window to get away from me!" Virgil sung, and they all saw why he didn't want to be idle; he was down to the last four dishes out of the rather large pile of about 20 and it's only been three minutes. Adam had walked over to inspect the cleaned dishes on the drying rack; he wasn't speeding through them messily, each and every one was properly cleaned. Felix had to bite down his laughter as Adam cautiously backed away from Virgil like he was a feral animal that was much faster and bigger than him.

Over the next four hours, Virgil cleaned his house from head to toe, dusting down the tables and shelves--and remembering to crack a window before he started--cleaning everything in the kitchen and bathroom, tidying up his mess of a bedroom, did a load or two of laundry while he cobwebbed along the edges of the ceiling and the corners of the walls, cleaning all of the windows before finally vacuuming the whole apartment.

It was nearly 5 pm when Virgil seemed to lose all of that excess energy, settling onto his sofa to relax and catch his breath. "I feel tired from just having watched." Mason spoke up, getting a still bubbly chuckle from the human. "Most people are." "I do have to say, this place does look a heck of a lot cleaner." Felix piped him, lounging sideways in a nearby chair. "Now if only you had that much energy for the case." Adam stated, grimacing quickly since he didn't mean to actually say it out loud. "That would be counterproductive." Adam cocked a brow, confused.

"If I get like this at work, I become  _way_ too restless and I'm prone to having anxiety attacks since there's actually not that much I can do at the station without stealing everyone else's jobs." Virgil explained, getting a concerned look from the leader of the group. "Really? You seem to always be drowning in paperwork." Felix chimed in and Virgil sighed, appearing suddenly spent of all energy, and slumped against the couch. "...Whoa..." "Yeah. My burnouts from theses bursts of energy don't do me any favors; having that amount of paperwork, a task I can take my time with, knowing that there's gonna be more in the next day or hour, helps me bounce back. It's intentionally unintentional."

"A means to stay awake when the crash from an energy drink kicks in." Adam comments and Virgil nods. "...Well it all gets done in the end I suppose." "Heh, workaholic." Virgil grins at Adam who's only response is to furrow his brow a little and then snap his gaze out the window.


	2. Calm Mood

Nate let out a long breath. He and Adam had gotten into another fight about what to do next while they looked into any signs of Murphy; wanting to be away from the others for a while, Nate had just started walking and ended up at Virgil's front door. He felt himself smile, recalling the bright, bouncy mood they had found him in two days ago. Knocking twice, Nate let himself in, instantly picking up the very calm and melodic melody that was present.

And there, on the couch, was Virgil. He had a steaming cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table next to it, a soft looking blanket draped over his legs, and a thick book resting against them. He glanced up when Nate closed the door, offering him a warm smile. "Good book?" "Very good. Don't have a chance to read it much, so I like to sneak in a few pages whenever I can." Nate walked over to the sofa and knelt down, a warm smile on his lips. "What's it about?" "It's a, um...vampire...romance novel..." Virgil explained with rose coloring his cheeks; Nate had to fight off his smirk.

"And that's just one book?" He's seen (and read) romance novels before, but he was stunned to see one of such heft resting in Virgil's lap. "Oh, no. It's actually all five books of the series in one. I used to own the first two, but they got lost when I moved in. Thankfully, the bookshop had been selling the compilation version of the series, so I bought it." "Which book are you on now?" "The second one; I never got a chance to actually finish it, so a lot of this is new for me." Nate chuckled, recalling his own extensive collection of books, most of which were unfortunately in storage with some of Adam's books.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Nate asked and Virgil looked at him confused. "As in on the couch, or..?" "Well, I'm interested in what you like to read in your spare time." Nate stated and, while Virgil's blush turned darker, he nodded and sat up a bit. Nate took the invitation and slid in behind Virgil, carefully shifting the human so he was still comfortable. "So, what's happened so far?"

The book was about two men, a vampire who's lived for 300 years, and a human man who had just recently been fired from his job as a nurse. In the first book, the human had been taken by a different vampire who meant to use him to feed their newly created vampires; he was saved when Caleb--the vampire who's lived for 300 years--broke into the cellar he was trapped in, killing the newly sired vampire that had tried to feed off of the human.

The human, named Alec, wasn't too keen on being saved by a vampire, being reminded too much of a horrible past lover who 'saved' him from a terrible situation before using him for his own needs and tossing him aside when he was finished; it took until halfway into the first book for Alec to notice that he's starting to feel more comfortable around Caleb, and finally admitted to himself that he was starting to care about him when he saved Caleb's life with a blood transfusion after he had been seriously injured by two other vampires that had been sired by the one who had taken Alec.

By the end of the first book, Alec had thrown himself in front of Caleb when the vampire who took him tried to kill him, telling them that he wouldn't allow someone he cared about be killed by the hand of a monster. Together, they managed to kill the vampire and Alec was given a necklace with a vial of blood on it; Caleb's blood when he was human. Before he could thank Caleb for the gift, the vampire was gone, with no trace of him anywhere. Virgil was just about halfway into the second book. In this one, Caleb, who has been gone for over a year now, shows up in Alec's apartment, bleeding heavily. Alec quickly takes him to a hospital and gives him a blood transfusion; he doesn't demand to know where Caleb's been, all he says in that he's glad he's back.

It turns out that Caleb has been slowly but surely killing all of the vampires that he has sired in his life; a vampire, more powerful than him, has been corrupting those of his blood, turning them into monsters that completely go against what he's raised them to be. Alec, after seeing the pain on Caleb's face of losing what are essentially his children, asks for him to bring him along to help. Caleb's torn, wanting Alec's help--since he has a unique power that not even Caleb understands how it works--but also wanting to keep him safe after learning that the more powerful vampire wants Alec for his power. In the end, he agrees to bring Alec along, but on the condition that Caleb trains him in ways to fight vampires.

They had just recently finished their first training session when Nate came into Virgil's apartment. The music in the background of the room has been soothing and calm, helping put both Virgil and Nate into a trance as they read, Nate happily waiting for Virgil to finish the pages they were on before he turned them; he enjoyed both the captivating story as well as the weight of Virgil against his body, listening to the light music, and Virgil's breathing and heartbeat.

After waiting a good ten minutes--they were at a scene where Alec's having another nightmare about the horrific things in his past and Caleb's trying to wake him up--Nate glanced down to the human resting against him, only to find that he's fallen asleep. Nate chuckled warmly, glancing around the nearby area and found the bookmark next to the now empty cup of cocoa, sliding it into place before gently closing the book and placing it on the table. Nate easily grabbed the blanket that was on both of their legs and unfolded it, covering Virgil with the indeed soft fabric before he pressed a light kiss to his hair.


End file.
